


Adjusted

by NightmareJasmine



Series: Adjusted AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempted Murder, BAMF June, Baby Jack - Freeform, Babysitting, Dadimus, Father figure Optimus Prime, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Kid Jack Darby, Love Confessions, Macro/Micro, Momtron, Near Death Experiences, Pissed off giant robots, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Megatron and Optimus crash lands on Earth stuck in their holoforms. They find a kindness in a single mother and her infant son. (Shorts/One-Shots)Might make more of these but might not...just saying
Relationships: June Darby/Optimus Prime
Series: Adjusted AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979207
Comments: 36
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

"Megatron are you sure you can handle Jack? He can be a little handful." June asked for the upteenth time.

He answered without looking away from the Raven haired toddler, "June, it's only a few hours. Besides, he has already eaten dinner and I know how to change him. Go on with Orion, I'm sure Jack will be S-L-E-E-P by the time you return."

Orion, or Optimus Prime, stared suspiciously behind the human. He loses the look when she looked at him, "They will be fine June, we have a movie to see."

June said a final goodnight and left with Orion, leaving the warlord with her baby. Not that she knew that. 

Megatron stared down the wiggling fleshling, "You know, if I were in my normal form, you would be a speck in my palm."

The toddler grabbed at Megatron's hand, the tyrant allowing the sparkling to grasp at his fingers. Marveling at how small he was compared to his holoform.

The Decepticon would never admit that it startled him how small human sparklings were compared to adults, and even his real form. Jackson was considered even smaller than he should be, but that was no to June's Sparkmate being scrap.

The Autobot Leader and the Warlord agreed that if that waste of material ever came here, they would make it personal.

All in all, Jack reminded Megatron of Orion...his Orion. Though looking at him now, June's Orion isn't that much different. Just a mix of Orion and Optimus Prime, which he could tolerate for now.

He didn't know when they went into recharge, only being awoken by June gently moving Jack from him. June smiled and said goodnight before taking the toddler.

Optimus stood there watching with a knowing smile on his face, "You were always good with sparklings."

"Don't patronize me Prime, once we're back to normal, I'll rip out your spark." Megatron growled out, but no real heat behind it.

The two went to bed, both unknowingly wishing that they never turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years on Earth!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Megatron tell June

June is a bit confused as to why Megatron and Orion seem to be joking about, but they looked serious. Too serious.

She watched closely at the two as their "skin"? Flickered and she sat down. Her son, her little Jack continued to play with Megatron's hand. Completely and totally unaware of the fact that they were apparently giant alien robots bent on killing each other.

Optimus? Not Orion?

Though one question came to mind, "Why didn't you guys fight while you still could."

Megatron smirked, "I tried, but Prime raised good points. Besides, you appeared before we could even think of compromise."

Ori- no Optimus nodded, "I assure you June we will never harm you or Jack, especially since Megatron seems to be attached to him."

A deep guttural growl from the "warlord" made the Autobot look sheepish. Her baby's squealing giggles stopped her from snatching him away, she watched as Jack snuggled into Megatron's chest and get quiet.

June thought for a minute, "Are your "Holoforms" messing up or something?"

Megatron spoke this time, "No, for what we know, we're stuck like this. We...trust you. Besides I'm sure Jackson has already figured it out, he's far more observant than any human I met."

 _He's a toddler_ she thought, but she's sure of one thing. Her son is going to end up spoiled rotten or the most protected baby in the universe.

Optimus sat next to her, "We'd understand if you need a moment to process this-"

"Actually, how you two behave makes a lot of sense and honestly I'm speechless but not for what you think it is." June admitted

The two Cybertronians laughed at the observation, relieved that she wasn't down right afraid of them. Though even Optimus could see the wariness.

Megatron relinquished Jack to June to give her a better state of mind, silently cursing Optimus for making him soft.

"We can still remain as...friends, and I swear on our Creator's spark there will be no harm on you from us." Optimus spoke, the unspoken word 'lovers' rang through the silence.

The Decepticon will deny ever feeling his spark go out to his ex friend, and second hand embarrassment.

"Well, I'm flattered that you two trust me...but what'll happen when you turn back?"

The two looked at each other and Megatron huffed, "We...we don't know yet, I'm willing to compromise."

Optimus looked hopeful but Megatron refuses to look at him, much to June's amusement.

_It would take a week, but things will go back to normal...or would have if things didn't fall through._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a month after the first year


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus bonds with Jack and thinks of his Autobots and a few Decepticons

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, known as Autobots. You are Jackson Darby, possibly the smartest child I have encountered." Child's laughter erupted from the little Sparkling's mouth.

Optimus found himself smiling at the toddler as he attempted escape from tickling fingers.

Optimus chuckled and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and stood up to begin his lunch.

June had stated that Optimus was the only person to get Jack to eat his vegetables, and the Prime has taken great joy in that, knowing that he contributes to the well being of this small squishy child.

In their holoforms, Cybertronians Didn't need food but it could be a small way to gain energy. It wasn't ideal, but it was fun trying different foods with Jackson and sharing. (Darn Jack for introducing him to chocolate chip cookies, not that he'll ever say with heat).

Jack reminded him of himself and wondered not for the first time, how his Autobots would react to the little human.

Bumblebee would find him adorable, and would be ecstatic that he wasn't the youngest around.

Arcee would be a wonderful babysitter, despite her stern features, she would most likely be the one to keep an eye on him.

Bulkhead was a bit of a wild card, he would probably avoid Jack like the plague, even so much as possibly climb walls when the toddler is on the floor. Then again he would probably be just as protective and charmed as he and Megatron.

Ratchet would love him, he wouldn't show it and most definitely wouldn't admit it...but he would love both Jack and June. June especially since she's a nurse, he would attempt to teach their own anatomy to the human.

Then his thoughts wandered to the Decepticons as Jack munched on the carrot Optimus gave him. He could see Soundwave enjoying the child's presence, most definitely because he was easily entertained.

Starscream... would either love or hate the child and Optimus would be prepared to offline the con if he hurt the humans.

The thought of Shockwave sent a wave of anger and fear through him, he would be interested in June's... potential, and he fears her fate.

Just like Elita One.

A bap to his face made Optimus realize that Jack sensed his dread, unshed tears and Optimus held him. The Autobot felt his body relax, the toddler made small cooing noises as he fell asleep.

All seemed to be alright...

========

The door opened revealing a smug June with her hair in disarray and Megatron looking mortified before they both froze at the sight before them.

Optimus' arms engulfing Jack, his eyes puffy and a small smile on his face.

Megatron shoved the concern back down to the void and looked to June, the woman's eyes shone with concern and a softness that Megatron could only think as fond.

He doesn't doubt this woman could take care of herself, she seems to be able to take care of anyone larger than herself.

If that human two times her size is testimony enough to her...skills. If she joined the Cybertronians war, would it be over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is six months since arriving to Earth


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Dadimus and Jack's bonding time Megatron finds June to be a force to be reckoned with.

June and Megatron went shopping, nothing big or fancy. 

Megatron found it relaxing to shop with June, learning Earth foods and preparations all the while slipping in the occasional sweet for Jack... not that he'll admit it.

He and Optimus had been working, or learning the jobs around town. He could see June relax a bit, when he realized she was struggling.

Not that he cared...but Jack earned it.

They left Optimus with Jack, the Autobot was admittedly good with Sparklings and Jack seems to adore them both.

Megatron was so absorbed in his thoughts, he almost didn't see a fist flying at him. Almost.

Thanks to his years of combat and bloodshed, he dodged the punch.

"Stay away from June, she's my girl." The man yelled as Megatron stared confused at him.

The man's face grew redder as he swung another punch, only to be stopped from behind. Both males looked to see June's unimpressed glare at the stranger, one in sympathy and the other in shock.

"Ugh, for the last time Tyler, I'm not interested in you and I don't need protecting. You should worry for your own safety."

Megatron saw a glint in her eyes that reminded him of a beserker, but far more controlled. To bad the stranger, Tyler, didn't catch it.

If anything, he seemed to ignore her all together, a flaw in human design.

"Aw come on June, come hang out with a real man." June stared unimpressed before turning to Megatron with a grin and mischief in her eyes.

"Megs, do you mind putting these in the car for me? I need to talk to Tyler about something." The Titan wanted to protest but found himself doing as she said.

The moment Megatron closed the car door, he heard two pain filled grunts and the unmistakable thud of something heavy. Turning to help, Megatron froze at the sight of June glaring at a prone man, who's nose was not looking well and bright red from his blood.

Nothing was said as she got in the car and waited for him... Megatron never ran so fast in his life, not from fear of being next, but respect that this woman wouldn't hesitate to put him in the same position as the poor excuse of parts.

The ride home was quiet but made Megatron realize that this tiny slip of a woman managed to make him speechless.

That was the moment they find a sleeping Jack and Prime, the later looking a bit sad but content. 

Megatron watched fondness reach June's eyes and that's when he realized, _Oh, it's mutual_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Megatron is a pure Tsundere and actually loves June and Jack
> 
> This is during the six months they were here


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus realizes he's in love

"Then the patient wanted to argue with the doctor about her son's allergy! He's allergic to peanut butter, stop feeding him sandwiches made with peanut butter!" June ranted while angrily chopping veggies.

Megatron only half listened, playing with Jack at the table. His eyes wandered over too Optimus, he froze at his ex friend's expression.

He looked completely and utterly besotted by this tiny flesh woman, his eyes full of adoration as he clung to every word spoken. It honestly made Megatron want to vomit, and apparently the now squirming child seemed to agree.

He slowly moved from the table without notice to take Jack to his toys, "I give it a Deca-Cycle, he'll confess his love in waxed poetry."

The look that child gave him told him he disagreed, "Oh? Really? If I'm right, we watch Inspector Gadget for a week...if you're right then we'll watch...Bob...The...Builder."

Megatron booped Jack's nose, looking around after making sure noone saw it.

"I'm sure you'll love Inspector Gadget, Jackson."

========

Optimus loved watching June move, they way her hips swish, how her lips poke out when she's upset or even her nose twitches when she's deeply entranced by something.

How her eyes light up at the sight of him and soften when Megatron plays with Jackson, how she is angered for others and at people who "seemingly" can't protect themselves.

How quickly she was going to fight a man three times her size when he made a comment about Megatron's eyes.

Her son was an absolute delight and adorable as well.

Optimus knew he was in deep, he hadn't meant to fall as hard as he did or even at all. 

This tiny woman reminds him of his old girlfriend, Elita One. That fact scares him the most.

How can he even think to tell her how he feels, especially if...no when she finds out about him and Megatron. Would she fear them? Would she hate them?

Though Optimus watched as she smiled at him and he knew he'd have to take a chance.

========

_Three months later, you'll find Megatron and Jack watching Bob the Builder after overhearing the waxed poetry the day before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight months on Earth


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Prime and his Gladiator best friend dies and their "little" family is taken.

Jack squealed in delight as he headed for the car, still wearing his little Knight helmet Megatron got him.

Optimus managed to get June to take a few weeks off of work for a bit of a family day, She smiled as Megatron helped Jack into his seat. The idea of camping was a welcomed one.

So they loaded up into the car, not for the first time did Optimus wish for his vehicle mode. It's not like he distrusted Earth vehicles, but it would be more...well not intimate but something to share with his little family.

Sometimes he finds himself wishing he could be in his true form, to safely hold them in his hands. 

Optimus drove first, only stopping for potty breaks and to trade with Megatron, who seemed to mellow out since coming to Earth and living with June and Jack.

The two seemed to be at peace...until something hit their car.

Optimus quickly moved in front of Jack, who let out a scared scream. In that moment, Optimus and Megatron felt something click in them.

Disoriented the four got out of the car, Optimus looking over Jack for injury as Megatron checked over June. More car doors opened, revealing men in Black uniforms and holding guns.

Knowing what was to come, Optimus shoved Jack to June and pushed them to the car. Bullets began to spray and blew the the Cybertronians back into a canyon.

The last thing Optimus heard was June's voice cry out, "Optimus! Megatron!"

========

He gasped

A groan from next to him caused Optimus to open his eyes.

It was dark, possibly near midnight, and Optimus bolted upward as he remembered what happened before he passed out, "June!"

His voice. It sounded different.

The Prime looked over his initial panic and saw that his body was different, that he was in his ALT mode. He was back to normal.

A bit of relief filled his system as he stood up and began to climb the Rocky walls, his friend didn't come to mind until he managed to climb all the way back to the top, only to be joined by Megatron a few seconds later.

The two looked at each other before taking in the scene, the car was still overturned but no June or Jack anywhere.

Megatron moved carefully towards the car and gently picked something up, Jack's helmet. The one Megatron bought him.

Optimus was more focused on the drag marks and blood on the ground, hopefully it was just June putting up a fight.

Optimus growl and immediately transform into his vehicle mode, only pausing as Megatron transformed as well. They both had a life signature on their humans, so these enemies better make sure they're still alive.

"Let's retrieve our humans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two and a half years on Earth and for Jack's fifth birthday.
> 
> A/N: I was hoping to have a small amount of shorts for you guys done but my motivation curbed, hopefully it'll be done before Christmas/Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a year after arriving to Earth


End file.
